


dirt-smudged cheeks

by pipskippy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipskippy/pseuds/pipskippy
Summary: this is based on an old thing, i think it was for nanowrimo last year. but i added to it a bunch bc i felt like ?? posting sometging and although it’s not gon’s pov for his birthday (happy birthday gon!!!) it’s Something. hgffhj





	dirt-smudged cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on an old thing, i think it was for nanowrimo last year. but i added to it a bunch bc i felt like ?? posting sometging and although it’s not gon’s pov for his birthday (happy birthday gon!!!) it’s Something. hgffhj

you are the shivers down my spine

unsleeping all night

you are laughter that buzzes in my ears. you are the light;

it fills my heart with spilling gold-bright

you are dread that hovers near;

(your whispers make my fuzzy vision clear)

 

you aren’t answer,

golden egg fragile but valued

i’ll match your dirt-smudged cheeks so we can cry them clean

after or whatever.

i want i want! silly things happy things love never means the same thing things:

my strawberry pink cheeks versus cold chocolate on quiet blue mornings

say sun to me


End file.
